


Poison & Machine

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [7]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multiple Character Mentions, Pidge (Master) - Freeform, Pidge's backstory, Ryou (Berserker) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge's place in the Holy Grail War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison & Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bravewind for creating their backstory, you're the best.
> 
> For anilee0510 who requested Pidge's story. I'm really sorry because I never written Pidge before so I feel bad if this is totally horrible ;-;. I tried...
> 
> -
> 
> Note: Pidge's pronouns is They/Them.
> 
> Basic information about the AU can be found [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes).

When Pidge’s parents met in Altea many years ago, it was love at first sight. Their father was quite an enthusiast in the field of science while their mother, a head of the magus family, caught his attention one night. There was something about her that drawn him in and he knew he wanted to spend his life with her forever.

They married and their mother had her first child, Matt. He was taught to be a magus just like her, spending his entire life focusing on learning that knowledge while their second child, Pidge, was exactly like their father. Pidge’s father was passionate about his studies and taught Pidge about it. Anything with technology created a strong bond between a father and child.

Not only Pidge loved their parents but Matt as well.

They spent a lot of time with Matt, how he was always willing to teach them simple magic.

Pidge never gotten the proper training but they knew they could use it to their advantage if they needed it. They weren’t entirely strong like their mother but it was enough to defend themself when necessary.

When the two had some time, they played some board games or challenged themselves to a bit of puzzles.

Then Pidge began to learn about poisons from their grandmother despite other knowledge she wanted to share. In fact, it was the only subject worth besides the advancement of technology Pidge gotten from their father. 

It kept Pidge wanting to experiment more and more. 

They created their own laboratory and was given many poisonous plants and venom from animals, for starters. Their room was impossible to maneuver in, even Matt got scared when he felt a stray leaf brushed against his arm or shuddered when Pidge handled a snake’s fangs without even flinching.

“You’re not going to die.” Pidge said the same words to him many times when they were handling the large snake.

“It doesn’t like me! Probably has an appetite and it’s sticking out its tongue...” Matt frowned but Pidge just shrugged, continuing to gather as much venom as they can.

“Rover is pretty friendly when it wants to be.”

“Right. You mean never.”

They both laughed.

But the peace didn’t last when Altea was attacked and brought into ruins by the Dead Apostle. That was when Matt suddenly disappeared, leaving Pidge distraught but eventually Pidge took over as the new head of the family. Pidge went on a search for their brother, believing he had to be alive somewhere but they reached a dead end. Not even a trail to give Pidge some hope or a sign.

Pidge didn’t dare accept the fact that he was dead. It was impossible. They got their command seal and summoned Berserker for the first time. Pidge knew what their wish was. To prevent the fall of Altea thus bringing Matt home.

In battle, Berserker was a formidable servant, completely decimating everything in his path while Pidge focused on staying on the defensive where they can send tiny drones into the sky. Every robotic pet of theirs was installed with the capability of shooting out small poisonous darts, putting their enemies to sleep or stopping their hearts.

Every drop of it was deadly if not treated quickly.

It was a shame, Prorak’s death was too soon.

Maybe Pidge had to make more final adjustments.

* * *

Pidge was taken back. “Brother?”

“Ryou!” Shiro cried out at Berserker. “It’s me, Shiro.” He walked forward but Berserker paid no attention to him. Pidge noticed how he didn’t recognize the assassin but that was good for them. One less servant to deal with.

“If you’re not going to fight then I will! Berserker, end him!” Pidge commanded and Berserker cried out a loud roar and swung his weapon at Shiro without resistance. 

“Wait, don’t do this!” Shiro dodged the swing and ran. “You have to remember! We were happy once! I taught you how to carry your first sword and behind the castle walls-” Shiro blocked with his arms when he felt a force knocking him back.

“Forget about him. He’s not your brother any longer. He has no memories of you.” Allura stated from behind him, “Berserker is your enemy and you will fight back.”

Shiro grimaced, grinding his teeth together but his right arm lit up to form a blade, his stance readied and willing. “Yes, my Master.”

* * *

_“I propose a ceasefire.” Allura said. “Help me get rid of Zarkon. Once he’s dead, we will resume our fight once more.”_

So Pidge agreed. The last they remembered was the face of Allura’s servant, the hurt written all over, told them he must’ve loved his brother very much but the upcoming battles were unfair, Pidge understood that well.

Pidge missed Matt as well and that was why Pidge would do anything to have their home again.

With one look through their binoculars, Pidge spotted another contender in the distance but his servant was nowhere to be found.

No matter.

Pidge will bring him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on any klance requests.
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
